Uljima Kyu (WonKyu Bersaudara)
by Belle Ken
Summary: "Dengar baik-baik Choi Kyuhyun, asal kau tahu saja, berkumpul bersama keluarga, jika itu hanya dilakukan bersama orang sepertimu, itu sangatlah tidak penting! Waktu berhargaku akan terbuang sia-sia


**Tittle : Uljima Kyu..**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T**

**Cast : Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedikit,,**

**Disclaimer : Mereka punya Tuhan, mereka punya orang tua mereka masing-masing, dan ceritanya punya saya,,**

**Warning : Typo dimana-mana, Geje, if read Don't Bash**.

**Sebelum membacanya lebih baik baca pengumuman di bawah ini dulu biar gak nyesel, hehehe..:**

_#### Ff ini hampir sama dengan __**"HunHan Brothership"**__, hanya saja saya mengganti main castnya menjadi Siwon dan Kyuhyun (saya suka suju dan exo, saya cinta maknaenya hee…. :D ). Ceritanya tidak sama persis kok, ini mencapai 5000 kata, sedangkan __**"HunHan Brothership" **__hanya sampai 3000 kata. Saya membuat ff ini, untuk membandingkan feel mana yang lebih dapet dari chingudeul yang sudah membaca ke duanya. Disamping itu juga karena saya masih mentok dengan ff EXO baru saya, masih mandek di tengah jalan (maaf, warningnya ada curhatannya :p ) ####_

Oke,, Itu saja dari saya. Selamat membaca…. ^^

.

.

"Kapan kau akan menjadi dewasa Choi Kyuhyun, jika segalanya kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri!" teriak seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar kepada seorang namja yang berkulit putih pucat tersebut.

Choi Kyuhyun adalah adik kandung seorang Choi Siwon. Mereka adalah dua bersaudara yang dilahirkan di keluarga yang kaya raya. Ayah seorang pembisnis yang cukup terkenal di beberapa Negara, sedangkan Ibu mereka adalah seorang wanita cantik yang begitu sibuk membantu dan mendampingi usaha suaminya. Sering kali mereka berdua ditinggal keluar negeri untuk urusan bisnis.

Seperti hari ini, mereka ditinggal di rumah berdua. Orang tua mereka berpesan agar mereka saling menjaga. Teruma Siwon sebagai si sulung yang berbeda Lima tahun dari Kyuhyun, dia diberikan tanggung jawab penuh untuk menjaga dongsaengnya. Di depan Orang tua mereka Siwon akan bersikap biasa saja terhadap Kyuhyun, sikap yang selalu datar, tidak membantah dan juga tidak terlihat akan memenuhi pesan orang tuanya. Untuk urusan rumah sudah ditangani oleh Lee Ahjuma, seorang pelayan di rumah mewah itu.

Selama orang tua mereka di luar negeri, Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya sibuk menjalani hari – hari mereka masing-masing. Siwon yang menjabat sebagai seorang Direktur pada salah satu perusahaan milik ayahnya, selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Ya, Siwon memang gila kerja meskipun di mempunyai jabatan tertinggi di Perusahaannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun adalah seorang mahasiswa pada salah satu universitas terkenal di Korea. Saat di rumah mereka jarang sekali berbicara ataupun menyapa satu sama lain. Rumah besar itu akan seperti tanpa penghuni jika tidak ada orang tua mereka di rumah. Kyuhyun sering terlihat berusaha lebih dulu untuk menyapa Siwon, tapi Siwon sering terlihat acuh, dia seperti sudah nyaman dengan hidupnya sendiri. Seperti itulah hubungan bersaudara ini. Entah apa yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka menjadi dingin.

Seperti malam ini, "Siwon hyung, ayo kita makan malam", ajak Kyuhyun yang sengaja memanggil Siwon ke kamarnya untuk mengajak makan malam bersama.

"…." Siwon hanya diam, tidak menjawab bahkan tidak melirik Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

Entah apa yang membuat Siwon bersikap seperti itu pada dongsaengnya. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, Kyuhyun kembali turun ke meja makan untuk makan malam sendiri. Kyuhyun sering berpikir, apa kesalahannya sehingga Siwon begitu terlihat membencinya, dia juga tidak ingat sejak kapan hubungan mereka menjadi dingin seperti ini. Kyuhyun terus saja mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Siwon, tapi selalu saja gagal. Siwon seperti sudah dibutakan oleh rasa marah yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, karena hari ini ada ujian dia berencana untuk pergi ke kampus lebih pagi bersama Changmin teman sekelasnya yang kebetulan adalah tetangga dekatnya. Sedangkan Siwon masih terlihat duduk di ruang kerjanya yang berada di salah satu ruangan besar di sebelah kamarnya. Siwon sedang sibuk menandatangani berkas yang akan di bawa ke kantor pagi ini. Kyuhyun sudah bersiap-siap akan berangkat, tapi tiba-tiba Lee Ahjuma membawa tas besar menghampirinya, pelayan rumah itu mendadak mohon ijin untuk pulang karena anaknya sakit. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dia terlihat kasihan melihat Lee Ahjuma, lalu dia memberikan ijin.

"_**Siapa yang akan mengurus semua keperluan rumah ini selama Lee Ahjuma tidak ada? Siwon hyung,, apakah mungkin? Atau aku?"**_, pikir Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun berlari ke atas ke tempat kerja Siwon. "Hyung,," Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Siwon dan membuka kenop itu tanpa ijin dari yang mempunyai ruangan. "Hyung,,", Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon. Siwon menoleh beberapa detik tanpa menjawab lalu kembali berkutat pada pekerjaannya. "Lee Ahjuma sedang pulang, anaknya sakit. Dia tidak sempat membuatkan sarapan. Aku akan berangkat kuliah." Kyuhyun menutup kembali pintu ruang kerja Siwon. Karena dia tahu Siwon pasti hanya diam. Dia masih berusaha mengerti dengan kesibukan Siwon.

Setelah pintu ditutup, Siwon menghentikan pekerjaannya dan seperti sedang berpikir, _**"Anak itu masih saja tidak berubah. Sampai kapan dia akan seperti ini? Apa dia tidak bisa membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri?", **_dari raut wajahnya terlihat ada perasaan sayang pada dongsaengnya itu sehingga dia bisa berpikir demikian. Hanya saja Siwon tidak mampu menunjukkan hal itu karena sampai saat ini perasaan bencinya yang lebih mendominasinya. Dia membenci sikap kekanak-kanakan Kyuhyun, dia sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mandiri dan memang tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas-tugas rumah. Kyuhyun seorang tuan muda yang takut kotor, tidak boleh lelah dan memang sangat dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

.

Kyuhyun pulang dari kampus saat hari sudah mulai sore karena banyak tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Kyuhun membuka pintu rumah, dilihatnya Siwon sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca berkas yang kemungkinan adalah berkas pekerjaan kantornya. "Hyung, kau tidak bekerja? Kenapa sudah di rumah", tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon yang ditanya hanya diam saja. Dia memang pulang lebih awal hari ini karena akan menghadiri pertemuan penting keluar kota nanti malam. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tanpa arti melihat Hyungnya yang seperti itu, kemudian dia langsung naik tangga menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun merasa lelah, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang hingga tanpa sadar dia tertidur. Saat Kyuhyun bangun hari sudah mulai malam, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Siwon yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap akan berangkat.

"Hyung akan pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menghampiri Siwon,

"Aku ada pertemuan penting", jawab Siwon sambil merapikan jasnya.

"Di mana? Kenapa harus malam hari?"

"Di luar kota.", jawab Siwon singkat

"Hah…? Hyung akan pulang jam berapa? Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit merengek tak menyerah.

"Berisik kau Choi Kyuhyun!", jawab Siwon marah.

"hyung aku..", belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara Siwon sudah memotongnya.

"DIAM!", bentak Siwon. "Apa maksudmu itu Choi Kyuhyun! Kau ingin aku bagaimana, huh! Membuatkan makanan untukmu? menemanimu hingga tidur? Atau menyuapimu makan?", Siwon menjadi semakin marah.

"jangan samakan aku dengan appa dan eomma yang selalu memanjakanmu! Kapan kau akan mandiri, huh! Lakukan semuanya sendiri. Bertanggung jawablah pada dirimu sendiri. Aku benci orang yang menyusahkan sepertimu!"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menatap kepergian Siwon yang marah hingga pintu rumah tertutup dengan kasar. Di dalam mobil Siwon masih terlihat emosi, "dia benar-benar memuakkan! Aku benci melihat sikap manjanya! Selalu menyusahkan!", rutuk Siwon.

Siwon sedang menghadiri pertemuan dengan Client penting untuk melancarkan kerjasama perusahaannya. Dia memang berencana menginap satu hari saja dan akan kembali ke rumah saat pagi hari. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan kyuhyun dongsaengnya. Pekerjaanlah yang lebih penting saat ini.

Di rumah Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya karena hari sudah semakin larut. Setelah Siwon keluar tadi, dia menghubungi Changmin sahabatnya, dia bermaksud mengajak Changmin untuk menemaninya malam ini. Tapi ternyata Changmin tidak ada. Changmin dan keluarganya sedang menikmati akhir pekan ke tempat neneknya. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

.

Di dalam kamarnya Kyuhyun berusaha memejamkan matanya, dia berharap malam ini cepat berlalu dan berganti dengan pagi. Tapi semua itu justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika tadi belum makan malam, Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya sedikit perih. Tapi dia tidak ingin memikirkannya, dia hanya ingin malam ini cepat berlalu. Waktu terasa begitu lambat berputar, bermain PSP pun tidak menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan, akhirnya dia mengambil ponselnya dan menulis pesan.

"_**Hyung, cepatlah pulang.. aku benci sendiri."**_, begitulah pesan Kyuhyun untuk Siwon.

Setelah pertemuan dengan client tadi, Siwon akhirnya bermalam di hotel. Dia berencana beristirahat setelah membersihkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar ada pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Siwon lalu mengambil ponselnya, dia penasaran siapa yang mengirim pesan selarut ini. Siwon membuka pesannya dan tertera nama Kyuhyun di sana. Siwon menjadi semakin kesal setelah membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, dia akhirnya menonaktifkan ponselnya agar tidak diganggu oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, dia masih menunggu balasan dari Siwon. Karena tidak kunjung ada balasan, kyuhyun menjadi tidak sabar. Dia akhirnya mencoba menghubungi ponsel Siwon, tapi ternyata tidak aktif.

"_**Hyung,, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku.."**_, gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya. Tanpa sadar dia sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya. Dia menangis dalam sepi.

.

Pagi menjelang Siwon bersiap check out dari hotel untuk kembali ke Seoul rumahnya. Siwon terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dia adalah seorang executive muda yang cukup terkenal dengan kepiawaiannya dalam berbisnis, walaupun usianya masih terbilang muda, dia terkenal dengan ketegasannya dan cara profesionalnya. Karena itulah banyak orang yang segan terhadapnya termasuk teman-teman bisnis ayahnya. Berbeda dengan sikap Siwon di luar, saat berada di rumah Siwon benar-benar sosok yang tidak bisa ditebak oleh Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa terlelap saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Kyuhyun terjaga karena perasaan takut kesendirian yang memang dia sudah alami sejak kecil. Terlihat jejak air mata yang sudah mengering di pipinya.

Siwon tiba di rumahnya tepat pukul sembilan pagi. Dia berencana akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah beristirahat sebentar nanti. Meskipun hari ini saatnya berkumpul dengan keluarga, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Siwon membuka pintu rumah ternyata tidak terkunci, dia memperhatikan suasana rumahnya begitu sepi, lampu-lampu rumah semua masih menyala, jendela-jendela yang sudah terbuka, dia berpikir Kyuhyun pasti tidak menutupnya sejak kemarin. Pelayan di rumah mereka sedang tidak ada, seharusnya Kyuhyun bisa menjaga rumah sendiri. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan terpikirkan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Siwon tidak peduli lagi, raut wajahnya menjadi semakin kusut karena menahan kesal.

"Kemana anak itu! Benar-benar keterlaluan!", rutuk Siwon. Dia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Siwon membuka kasar pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas sekali. "Kyuhyun! Choi Kyuhyun, bangun!", teriak siwon.

"Hyung,, kau sudah pulang.", Kyuhyun yang mendengar teriakan Siwon terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Nyenyak tidurnya?", tanya Siwon sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku baru saja tidur dari tadi pagi, hyung.", jawab Kyuhyun takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga baru tidur, Kyuhyun? Tidak bisakah kau berubah sedikit lebih bertanggung jawab, oeh? Kau biarkan rumah dengan pintu tak terkunci, jendela terbuka dan kau biarkan lampu semua masih menyala hingga siang. Sementara kau enak-enakan tidur. Kau tahu aku sangat lelah dengan ini semua, aku lelah menghadapi sikap tak begunamu ini. Sangat menyusahkan!"

"Hyung.. maaf.. tadi malam aa.. aku..aku tidak bisa keluar kamar,,,", jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jangan beralasan lagi Choi Kyuhyun, aku muak mendengarnya!', Siwon benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya, "Kau tidak dengar apa yang aku katakan kemarin, huh! Aku menyuruhmu bertanggung jawab dan melakukan semuanya sendiri! Apa kau tuli, Choi Kyuhyun! Dasar bodoh!", Siwon semakin emosi, dia keluar dan menutup kasar pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamarnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi air matanya akan jatuh. Siwon tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun, dia sudah cukup lelah hari ini dan ingin segera beristirahat.

Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Dia merasakan sedikit pusing saat berdiri, lalu kembali terduduk di ranjangnya, _**"hah.. mungkin karena kurang tidur"**_, pikirnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berharap rasa pusing itu bisa hilang, lalu dia kembali beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun keluar kamar setelah membersihkan diri. Dia merasakan lapar karena belum makan sejak kemarin. Kyuhyun ingat hari ini adalah hari libur, saatnya berkumpul bersama keluarga. Karena tidak ada Lee Ahjuma, dia berencana membeli makanan keluar untuk dimakan bersama hyungnya, Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan belanjaan yang cukup banyak. Dia berharap hyungnya tidak akan marah lagi setelah ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyuhyun membeli makanan sendiri. Dia terlihat begitu senang dan tersenyum sendiri sambil menata makanan di meja makan. Dia berharap bisa menikmati hari keluarga ini bersama Siwon dengan senang, walaupun orang tua mereka belum bisa pulang. Meskipun merasa sedikit lelah dan wajah sedikit pucat, tapi perasaan senang Kyuhyun lebih besar sehingga dia melupakan rasa lelahnya.

Siwon menuruni tangga dengan pakaian yang rapi sepertinya akan keluar. Kyuhyun yang menunggunya dari tadi langsung menghampiri, "Hyung, akan kemana?", tanya kyuhyun. Siwon hanya diam saja sambil terus berjalan. "Hyung, Ayo kita makan bersama. Aku sudah membeli makanan tadi keluar." Kata Kyuhyun melanjutkan. Siwon akhirnya berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Kau makan saja sendiri, aku ada urusan penting di kantor.", jawab Siwon sedikit lebih tenang dan melanjutkan berjalan. "Tapi aku sudah membeli makanan yang cukup banyak untuk kita berdua, hyung.", Kyuhyun masih berusaha menahan Siwon. "Ini juga hari libur, aku ingin kita menikmati bersama walaupun appa dan eomma tidak di rumah."

Siwon kembali berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kesal. "Kyuhyun, asal kau tahu saja, berkumpul bersama keluarga, jika itu hanya dilakukan bersama orang sepertimu, itu sangatlah tidak penting! Waktu berhargaku akan terbuang sia-sia.", Siwon akhirnya berjalan keluar tanpa dicegah oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa sakit dengan ucapan hyungnya. Dia hanya terdiam memikirkan kesalahan apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga Siwon bisa sebenci ini padanya _**"apa salahku, hyung"**_, gumamnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya berjalan ke meja makan. Dia melihat semua makanan yang sudah ia beli, rasa laparnya menjadi hilang seketika. Ucapan Siwon masih terngiang di kepalanya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, dia merasa sendiri saat ini.

Kyuhyun berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya, dia meninggalkan semua makanan di atas meja begitu saja. Saat melewati anak tangga, Kyuhyun kembali merasakan pusing pada kepalanya, dia merasa semua berputar hingga dia harus berpegangan erat agar tidak terjatuh. _**"Aku harus kuat."**_, gumamnya lalu kembali berjalan dengan begitu pelan menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun mencoba tidur untuk menghilangkan rasa pusingnya.

.

Siwon kembali ke rumah sudah cukup larut. Dia kembali di suguhkan dengan suasana rumah yang sangat sepi, jendela dan pintu tidak terkunci, bahkan makanan yang Kyuhyun beli terlihat utuh hanya saja tidak tertata rapi. Ini semakin membuat Siwon marah. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa bertanggung jawab. "Kyuhyun!", dia berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun dari bawah tapi tidak ada jawaban. Siwon berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Dia menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun sambil berteriak.

"KYUHYUN! Choi Kyuhyun, buka pintunya!", Siwon sangat kesal, Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Dia tetap menggedornya. Hingga Siwon akhirnya berpikir sejenak. Kyuhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, walaupun dia anak yang manja, tapi dia tidak pernah membantah Siwon. Siwon menjadi sedikit khawatir, "Kyuhyun, kau sedang apa? Cepat buka pintunya!,", Siwon berharap Kyuhyun menjawabnya, tapi ternyata tidak.

Siwon semakin khawatir apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Akhirnya dia mendobrak pintu kamar kyuhyun. Dia tidak melihat Kyuhyun ada di sana. Dia mendengar ada suara air dari Kamar mandi Kyuhyun. Siwon mendekati kamar mandi itu hanya terdengar suara air yang mengalir. Siwon membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Siwon begitu tercengang melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk dilantai kamar mandi dengan tangan kanan berpegangan pada westafel dan tangan kiri terlihat memegangi perutnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun habis muntah, dia tertunduk lemas.

"Astaga Kyuhyun!", pekik Siwon yang terkejut melihat Kyuhyun tak berdaya seperti itu.

Dia lalu meghampiri Kyuhyun, "Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Siwon panik.

"Hyung,,,sakit,,,",

hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia begitu lemas karena berulang kali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Siwon semakin panik dia mencoba membantu Kyuhyun berdiri untuk kembali ke ranjangnya. Tapi tubuh Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi, akhirnya Siwon mengangkat tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dan menidurkannya di ranjang. "Hei, apa yang terjadi?", Siwon menepuk pipi kyuhyun mencoba bertanya. Kyuhyun hanya meringis menahan sakit pada perutnya, keringat dingin sudah mengucur keluar. Siwon menjadi semakin khawatir, lalu dia berlari ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Kyuhyun air putih dan langsung kembali ke kamar Kyuhyun membantunya untuk minum air.

"ini minum dulu, kau bisa kehabisan cairan kalau tidak minum", kata Siwon sambil membantu Kyuhyun bangun untuk meminum air. Dia mengelap keringat Kyuhyun, dan membantu mengusap pelan bagian perut Kyuhyun, mencoba membantu untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa tertidur. Siwon menyelimuti Kyuhyun sebatas dada, dia pikir Kyuhyun pasti akan baik-baik saja setelah bangun besok. Rasa emosi Siwon menjadi lenyap setelah melihat keadaan Kyuhyun tadi. Sebelum kembali ke kamarnya Siwon sudah menyiapkan minuman dan makanan yang ditaruh di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang Kyuhyun, jika sewaktu-waktu Kyuhyun terbangun.

.

Pagi menjelang, Siwon sudah rapih dengan pakaian kantornya. Sebelum berangkat dia menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaannya. Siwon membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun dengan pelan, dia melihat ternyata Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dan sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Kyuhyun terlihat masih lemas dengan wajah yang pucat dan sepertinya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Siwon melihat makanan dan minuman yang disiapkan untuk Kyuhyun tadi malam belum tersentuh. Siwon tidak ingin memulai masalah di pagi hari, dia hanya diam saja tidak ingin mempermasalahkan makanan itu.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengatakan "Aku akan berangkat ke kantor, jika kau akan berangkat ke kampus jangan lupa mengunci semua pintu rumah. Bangun dan makan sarapan yang sudah aku buatkan di meja makan", ucap Siwon berusaha tenang lalu berjalan keluar.

"Tapi Hyung aku masih merasa sak… ". Belum selesai Kyuhyun berkata Siwon sudah berbalik menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dan memotong ucapannya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan Choi Kyuhyun! Kau hanya muntah biasa, dan itu kesalahanmu sendiri, kau yang bodoh, kenapa tidak makan seharian! Jangan manja, dewasalah sedikit saja! Aku sibuk, tidak punya waktu berdebat denganmu!", kata Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya menyusul Siwon keluar berjalan dengan lemas.

"Hyung,,,", panggil Kyuhyun.

"Katakan apa salahku hyung? Kenapa kau begitu membenciku?"

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau berhenti membenciku, hyung,,," Mohon Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Siwon berhenti dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Jangan bertanya lagi Choi Kyuhyun!"

"Aku muak melihat sikap manjamu, aku muak mendengar rengekanmu!"

"Kau tahu? Kau hanyalah manusia lemah yang sangat menyusahkan!"

"Satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku hanya karena hal yang tidak penting! Itu sangat mengganggu dan aku tidak suka!"

Siwon kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar.

"Seburuk itukah aku di matamu, hyung?", Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dengan lemas

"Cukup Kyuhyun!, Siwon membentak Kyuhyun dengan mata yang merah menahan marah. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, "jangan pernah menunjukkan wajah seperti itu di depanku! Itu tidak akan merubah apapun! Dan jangan pernah bertanya hal yang tidak penting lagi! Tidak perlu alasan lain lagi, kau hanya perlu tahu jika aku sangat membencimu!", jawab Siwon tegas.

Kyuhyun merasa tersambar petir, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak setelah mendengar ucapan hyungnya yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

Kyuhyun kembali berkata dengan sisa tenaganya, "baiklah hyung,,aku mengerti.."

Siwon berhenti dan mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Jika ini yang hyung inginkan, maaf sudah mengganggu ketenanganmu selama ini. Aku memang tidak berguna sama sekali di rumah ini. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkan. Aku patut untuk dibenci. Aku berjanji ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya. Seperti permintaanmu, aku tidak akan lagi memanggilmu dan tidak akan lagi menyusahkanmu. Kau Choi Siwon mulai sekarang tidak memiliki adik lagi. Mulai sekarang anggap saja kau tidak mengenaliku, atau anggap saja aku sudah mati!" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya, dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Siwon masih berdiri ditempatnya, seakan seperti patung tubuhnya terasa menegang kaku setelah mendengar semua ucapan Kyuhyun dongsaengnya sendiri.

"_**Apa yang sudah dia katakan baru saja? kenapa hatiku begitu sakit mendengarnya? Apa dia mengancamku? Kenapa aku harus menangis karena ini, seharusnya aku senang karena dia tidak akan menyusahkan lagi, tapi kenapa hati ini menjadi sakit dibuatnya?"**_

Siwon melanjutkan langkahnya keluar, dia tidak tahu harus ke mana, perusahaan tidak akan membuat perasaannya lebih tenang, dia terus saja menyusuri jalan bersama mobil mewahnya tanpa tujuan pasti, hingga sampailah dia di tepi pantai. Siwon berhenti dan memarkirkan mobilnya lalu keluar mendekati pantai, dia duduk sendiri memandang kosong ke depan dengan pikiran yang begitu kacau. Ucapan Kyuhyun cukup berhasil melumpuhkan keras hatinya yang selama ini dia pertahankan. Dia hanya duduk diam memandangi pantai dengan pikiran entah kemana?!

.

Kyuhyun menangis,, dia tidak bisa begini terus, dia tidak kuat, appa dan eomma tidak tahu akan pulang kapan, ingin rasanya mengeluh pada mereka atas apa yang dialami dan dirasakan Kyuhyun saat ini, tapi dia berpikir kembali, dia tidak mau membuat orang tua mereka khawatir dan selain itu Kyuhyun bertekad tidak akan membuat susah siapapun lagi, dia harus bisa sendiri. Kyuhyun sudah mengerti kenapa Siwon sangat membencinya. Jika dia mengeluh ini itu pada orang tua mereka, yang akan disalahkan adalah Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir Siwon pasti akan semakin membencinya jika dia begini. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dia sadar, dia merasa memang sangat menyusahkan. Kyuhyun benar-benar merasa sakit hati saat ini. Dia menangis hingga tertidur kembali karena lelah.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kembali saat hari sudah mulai petang. Dia merasakan kembali sakit yang luar biasa pada perutnya. Kyuhyun terbangun dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi. Saat itu Siwon baru saja pulang dengan perasaan yang hampa. Dia melihat sarapan Kyuhyun masih utuh,

"_**Anak itu tidak menyentuh masakanku. Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya tadi pagi?**_**"**, Siwon bergumam sendiri.

Siwon berjalan menuju tangga untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar Kyuhyun dia mendengar Kyuhyun batuk-batuk dan muntah lagi, Siwon langsung saja masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun tanpa mengetuk pintu dan berniat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Siwon berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan tertatih sendiri keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan batuk-batuknya yang tidak kunjung berhenti sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Mana yang sakit?, Tanya Siwon panik.

Kyuhyun hanya memegangi perutnya, tanpa berkata apapun. Siwon mencoba membantu memapahnya menuju tempat tidur, tapi Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Siwon. Lalu Siwon membiarkan Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri, baru beberapa langkah tubuh Kyuhyun limbung, dia terjatuh ke lantai. "Jangan keras kepala!", kata Siwon sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Kyuhyun masih meringis terlihat begitu kesakitan, Siwon berlari mencari obat pereda sakit, dia membantu Kyuhyun untuk meminumnya. Tak lama kemudian batuk Kyuhyun mereda dan dia bisa tertidur meskipun nafasnya tidak teratur. Siwon menyelimutinya sambil memandang khawatir wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu pucat saat ini. Siwon memegangi kening Kyuhyun, ternyata dia demam tinggi.

Siwon benar-benar khawatir, dia merasa sangat bersalah. Siwon segera mengambil air untuk mengompres tubuh Kyuhyun. Siwon terjaga malam ini, dia tidak tega melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengigau karena demamnya terlalu tinggi. Siwon akhirnya memanggil dokter keluarga untuk memeriksa Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya, Dok?"

"Kyuhyun mengalami stress, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan sampai seperti ini?"

"Tolong jaga pola makannya juga, dia mengalami maag akut lambungnya terluka dan tidak bisa menerima makanan masuk sehingga dia menjadi muntah-muntah terus. Dia kekurangan banyak cairan jadi harus diinfus. Jika demamnya tidak kunjung turun dan mengalami muntah lagi, dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Berikan obat ini jika dia sudah sadar".

Siwon hanya diam, dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan menjadi seperti ini. Dia tahu ini semua karenanya. Siwon masih terjaga, pandangannya tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun sedikitpin. Kyuhyun masih terus mengigau, alisnya terlihat berkerut kemungkinan Kyuhyun sedang bermimpi buruk. "ssssttt,,,, tenanglah.. jangan takut, hyung ada di sini.", Siwon mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengusap pelan tangan Kyuhyun.

Hingga dini hari Kyuhyun membuka matanya melihat sekitar dan menemukan Siwon yang sedang memandang ke arahnya. "Kau sudah bangun? Ada yang sakit? Kau butuh apa? Kau ingin minum? Kau harus makan dulu, ne.. ini hyung buatkan bubur biar hyung suapi", ucap Siwon panjang lebar. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ingin apa?", Siwon kembali bertanya.

"Aku tidak lapar.", jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Setidaknya makanlah sedikit saja, kau belum makan apapun dari kemarin dan demammu tidak kunjung turun, Kyuhyunie".

"….", Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia malah menghindari tatapan iba Siwon terhadap dirinya. Perlahan terdengar isakan kecil dari Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau ingin apa? katakan pada hyung. Jangan menangis..", kata Siwon

"Aku ingin eomma dan appa di sini.", walaupun berusaha dewasa, Kyuhyun tetaplah seperti anak-anak jika sedang sakit begini.

"Mereka belum bisa pulang, Kyuhyunie. Jangan membuat mereka khawatir. Aku yang akan menjagamu. Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?", tanya Siwon dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa karena Kyuhyun seperti tidak ingin bersamanya.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya, dia menjadi semakin marah dengan keadaannya yang sedang sangat lemah seperti ini, dia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan Siwon lagi tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya menangis.

"Kyuhyunie…", Siwon kembali ingin bertanya tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memotongnya.

"Kau sudah membenciku, aku merasa sangat buruk.", jawab Kyuhyun datar dengan pandangan yang kosong. "Aku hanya akan menyusahkan saja nantinya. Biarkan saja aku seperti ini, aku tidak pantas untuk dikasihani.", Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

Siwon tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ucapan Kyuhyun cukup jelas dan mampu melumpuhkan pertahanannya. Siwon manangis. Dia menangis karena sudah membuat dongsaengnya terluka begitu dalam. Menyesalpun sepertinya sudah tidak berguna. Karena Kyuhyun benar-benar mengikuti ucapanya.

Siwon berusaha tenang, dia menelan pahit tangisnya. Ini benar-benar terasa sakit.

"_**Apa seperti ini yang Kyuhyun rasakan selama ini atas perlakuanku terhadapnya? Aku bersalah,,, aku membuatnya sangat menderita.."**_

"Jangan banyak bicara, beristirahatlah sekarang. Demammu masih tinggi.", Siwon mencoba berdalih agar Kyuhyun melupakan masalah ini.

"Tinggalkan saja aku sendiri, kau boleh pergi. Aku tidak ingin kau membuang waktu berhargamu hanya untuk menjaga orang yang tak berguna sepertiku ini.", sekali lagi Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menusuk hati Siwon.

"Cukup Kyu! Aku sudah bilang aku akan menjagamu!", jawab Siwon dengan suara bergetar. Dia mengusap kasar air matanya.

"Uhuk..uhuk..", Kyuhyun kembali terbatuk. Dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ini diminum dulu.", Siwon jadi khawatir lalu memberikan air minum pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolaknya dia menutup mulut dengan tangan kiri, seperti sedang mual. Dia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi terburu-buru lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya. Yang keluar hanyalah air, karena Kyuhyun belum makan apapun dari kemarin. Siwon mencoba membantu mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, hingga Kyuhyun berhenti muntah. Dia berdiri di depan westafel. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanya Siwon yang berada disebelahnya dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu jatuh terkulai lemah.

"Kyu!", beruntung Siwon dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kyu.. Kyuhyunie…", Siwon menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkannya. Kyuhyun tak bergeming, wajahnya semakin pucat dan demamnya tidak kunjung turun. Siwon akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun langsung dibawa ke ruang ICU, Siwon sangat panik dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apapun saat ini. Dia ingat dengan tanggung jawab yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya agar menjaga Kyuhyun. Karena itu dia tidak mencoba menghubungi orang tua mereka karena takut membuat khawatir dan kecewa atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap dongsaengnya.

Siwon menunggu dengan gelisah di luar ruang ICU. Dokter belum juga selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun. _**"Tuhan,, apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya? Ampuni aku, Tuhan..?"**_, Siwon menangis, merasakan begitu sesak seperti terhimpit oleh batu yang sangat besar dalam ronggga dadanya. Penyesalan yang begitu dalam Siwon rasakan saat ini.

Siwon butuh orang yang bisa menguatkan hatinya, dia tidak mungkin memberitahu orang tua mereka. Siwon akhirnya menghubungi Eunhyuk sahabatnya yang sekaligus menjadi asistennya dalam perusahaan yang dipimpin Siwon. Tak lama kemudian Eunhyuk datang dan langsung menghampiri Siwon yang sudah menangis karena begitu takut dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Kyuhyun. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?", tanya Eunhyuk pada Siwon. Siwon hanya bisa menangis. "Tenanglah sedikit Siwonie, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun? Dia kenapa?", tanya Eunhyuk ikut panik.

"Aku yang membuat dia seperti ini, aku yang sudah menyakitinya, Hyuk..", jawab Siwon masih dalam tangisnya.

Eunhyuk sangat mengerti Siwon, dia tahu semua tentang Siwon ataupun masalah Siwon dengan dongsaengnya. Sering kali Eunhyuk meminta Siwon untuk memaklumi semua sikap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang bertubuh lemah dan rentan terhadap penyakit sangat perlu untuk dilindungi, tapi Siwon selalu saja keras kepala.

.

Hingga akhirnya terjadilah kejadian seperti ini dan Siwon baru menyadari kesalahannya. Hanya karena Kyuhyun masih bisa bermanja dengan orang tua mereka dan karena daya tahan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih lemah dari Siwon sehingga Kyuhyun mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari orang tua mereka membuat Siwon merasa iri. Kyuhyun mengalami phobia sejak kecil, dia takut sendiri dalam suasana sepi dan gelap. Jika hal itu sampai terjadi, Kyuhyun akan merasa sesak nafas dan parahnya lagi bisa berujung pingsan. Siwon tahu semua hal itu, tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak membenci Kyuhyun, dia seakan melupakan jika Kyuhyun jauh lebih lemah darinya. Dia sudah terbakar cemburu dengan perlakuan orang tua mereka terhadap Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya terlalu berlebihan.

Di ruang tunggu Siwon begitu terpukul, dia merasa menyesal, menangis tak ada hentinya.

"Hyuk, aku memang hyung yang tidak berguna. Aku jahat padanya. Aku patut untuk dihukum" Ucap Siwon dengan penuh sesal.

Eunhyuk sebagai teman mencoba menenangkannya dan mengatakan semua pasti akan baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya pintu ruang ICU terbuka, Siwon dan Eunhyuk lalu menghampiri Dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dok?", tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat. Beruntung anda belum terlambat membawanya ke sini, kalau tidak adik anda bisa mengalami koma. Dia terlalu lemah, pertahanan tubuhnya tidak sekuat orang biasa pada umumnya dan dia seperti sedang mengalami tekanan yang cukup berat. Jagalah adik anda dengan baik, jangan biarkan dia mengalami stress dan kelelahan yang berlebihan." Siwon kembali meneteskan air mata, Dokter menepuk pundak Siwon untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia butuh istirahat total. Berdoalah agar adik anda bisa cepat pulih." dokter tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Siwon dan Eunhyuk lalu melihat keadaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan nafas yang sudah mulai teratur. Siwon menangis melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucatnya. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bebas dari Infus, dia menangis dan tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf dan penyesalan pada dongsaengnya.

"Kyuhyunie, hyung mianhae,,", ucap Siwon dalam tangisnya.

"Hyung berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri, hyung tidak akan marah lagi jika kau bermanja pada appa, eomma ataupun pada hyung, hyung akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta, tetaplah menjadi dongsaeng hyung, Kyuhyunie…"

"cepatlah sembuh Kyuhyunie,," Siwon masih terisak. Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelahnya hanya terdiam ikut menemani Siwon di ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

.

Hingga esok hari Eunhyuk harus kembali ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri sebelum memulai aktivitasnya karena dia ditugaskan untuk menghandle pekerjaan Siwon sementara waktu selama Kyuhyun masih di rumah sakit. Sedangkan Siwon masih setia menemani Kyuhyun yang sepertinya belum ingin membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyunie, cepatlah sadar. Ayo buka matamu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini.", Siwon kembali menangis sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Maafkanlah hyungmu yang bodoh ini.", Siwon menangis sedih.

"Eeuunghh,,", Kyuhyun melenguh. "eomma.. appa.. sakit…", rintih Kyuhyun dalam igauannya. Semakin lama Kyuhyun semakin meracau tak jelas.

"Kyuhyunie.. Kyuhyunie.., ini hyung, bangunlah Kyu.. katakan pada hyung mana yang sakit", Siwon panik melihat Kyuhyun, dia mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun agar berhenti meracau.

Siwon tidak menyerah, dia masih berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun. "Bangun Kyu..!", teriaknya.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan dengan nafas yang sedikit memburu. Siwon merasa lega. "Kyu..", panggil Siwon sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Dia melihat disekitar ruangan serba putih itu, dia tersadar jika sedang tidak berada di kamarnya saat ini. "Tunggu sebentar, hyung akan memanggilkan dokter.", Siwon bisa bernafas lebih lega setelah Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Dia segera keluar untuk memanggil Dokter.

Siwon ikut menemani Kyuhyun di dalam saat Dokter memeriksa keadaan dongsaengnya itu. "Bagaimana, Dok?", Siwon bertanya tidak sabar.

"Dia sudah lebih baik, tekanan darahnya sudah mulai normal. Hanya saja dia masih butuh istirahat.", kata Dokter menjelaskan.

"Terimakasih, Dok.", ucap Siwon. Dokter lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar inap Kyuhyun.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang sejak terbangun tadi masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. Siwon duduk di sebelah ranjang Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun dengan diam. Kyuhyun yang merasa sedang diperhatikan, akhirnya menoleh ke arah Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon masih menatapnya dengan sendu dan tiba-tiba air mata Siwon tumpah begitu saja dalam diamnya. Kyuhyun menjadi terkejut melihatnya. "Siwon Hyung,,", panggil Kyuhyun akhirnya. Siwon semakin menangis pilu. Dia sangat menyesali semua sikapnya selama ini terhadap Kyuhyun dongsaeng kandungnya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung.. jangan menangis lagi.", kalimat itulah yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk, dia tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti harus bagaimana melihat Siwon yang menangis sedih seperti itu.

"Kau tidak salah, Kyuhyunie. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Aku menyesal, Kyu.", Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengecup sayang pucuk kepalanya. "Aku mohon, Jangan pernah lagi menghukumku lebih dari ini, Kyuhyunie.. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku sudah merasa kehilangan sebagian nyawaku. Aku mohon jangan melakukannya lagi.", ungkap Siwon dengan tulus.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku sangat menyayangimu.", kata Kyuhyun yang masih dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Kyuhyunie.. cepatlah sembuh."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dia ikut menangis. Menangis bahagia karena Siwon. Hyungnya sudah kembali menyayanginya lagi. Siwon mengusap pelan punggung Kyuhyun. "Uljima,,", ucapnya untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon semakin erat seakan tak ingin ditinggalkan. Siwon tersenyum bahagia merasakan pelukan erat Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berpelukan bahagia.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

Wehehehee… :D Bagaimana? Bosenin ya.. saya juga merasa begitu. Saya suka membuat maknae menderita, hahhaaha….

Terimakasih chingudeul yang sudah mau membaca ff ini …. Jangan lupa mereviewnya ya… ^_^

Silent readers,, terimakasih sudah ikut membacanya. Kalian adalah inspirasiku. :D

#Author : Belle Bell / Belle Ken


End file.
